Erza's Promise
by starflight77
Summary: When Team Natsu go on an S class mission, they stumble apon a mysterious figure from Erza's past. Will she choose him, or Fairy Tail?
1. Snowy Days

**A/N: My second fanfic! Yay! It's mostly Grayza, with a little NaLu.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Erza Scarlet strode through Fairy Tail. She couldn't help but smile at the terror she struck. It was almost comical. She sat next to Lucy on one of the bar tables. At least the celestial mage didn't seem as scared of her.

Erza sighed. She just wanted to be accepted by everyone, even friends with them. But things just didn't work that way. She had to seem powerful, untouchable. If Erza wasn't close to anyone this time, no one would betray her.

There was only one person in Fairy Tail who had ever looked past her shield of armor, and made it to her heart. Gray Fullbuster.

Lost in thought, Erza didn't notice Lucy trying to get her attention.

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed.

She buried her thoughts and answered Lucy. "Yes?"

"Natsu and Gray want to go on an S class mission. We need you to come along."

Erza rolled her eyes. "I would have came even if it wasn't S class."

Lucy let out a breath. "Recently, a group of hikers have disappeared in the mountains. Search parties went out, but only one person returned. He was traumatized by the events. We have to go investigate."

Erza raised an eyebrow. 'Well, this should be rather interesting', she thought.

"We'll leave tomorrow", Lucy commented.

Erza smiled. Good. Finally, a job that would cheer her up.

~A day later~

Erza walked into the train station, pulling a cart of luggage. Gray, Natsu, and Lucy were already there.

"Hey, Erza", Gray called.

"Are you ready for the job?" Asked Erza, making her way toward them.

"Of course!" Natsu yelled. "I'll kick their ass!"

"Aye", said Happy.

"Yeah, yeah", muttered Lucy, smiling.

The train pulled into the station. Natsu looked at it with absolute dread as he slowly climbed on.

The foursome (plus Happy) sat in their own compartment and began to discuss the mission.

"Where should we start looking first?" Asked Lucy. "I mean, the mountains are big, right?"

"We should probably split up to work faster. Gray and I will go in one direction, and the three of you will go in the other", Erza replied.

Natsu groaned.

Gray looked slightly scared. "I have to go with Erza?"

"Yes", Erza snapped.

~At the mountains~

"Good luck", Gray said to the retreating backs of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

"Same to you", Natsu grinned back.

They slowly got further and further away, until Gray and Erza were left alone.

"Lets start that way", Erza said, pointing in the opposite direction from the others.

Gray nodded.

The mountains sparkled, with the lightly falling snow reflecting light in all directions. It was a beautiful sight.

Gray and Erza walked along in silence for a good amount of time.

"What do you think could be causing all this", asks Gray.

"I don't know", replied Erza. She felt bad about lying to him, but if she was correct, the enemy was scarily powerful. She didn't want to burden him with the knowledge.

A roar resounded in the distance. "What's Natsu doing now?" Muttered Erza.

"It's actually pretty smart of him. He's probably trying to lure the enemy out." Gray told her.

Erza looked thoughtful. "Good plan. And while its focused on Natsu, we'll attack it."

Gray nodded. "We'll have to find them first."

Erza smiled. "I don't think that will be too hard."

They crept toward the sound of Natsu's voice, careful not to make a single sound. If the enemy located them, it would put the entire plan in jeopardy.

Gray and Erza soon found Natsu, Lucy, and Happy shouting at the top of their lungs. The two of them hid in a snow bank, so they wouldn't alert anyone to their presence.

The ground shook beneath Lucy and Natsu. Natsu collapsed, due to his motion sickness, so Happy quickly took flight, with him in tow. The snow rose, encasing Lucy completely.

With one roar, Natsu melted the snow around Lucy.

Gray and Erza tensed, ready to leap out and help if the need arose.

Behind the two, an enormous figure slowly rose from the snow.

"Wha-what is that?" Gray stuttered.

Erza covered his mouth. "Leave this to me."

"Erza-"

She silenced him again by requipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

Next to Lucy, another monstrous figure appeared. Natsu proceeded to blow flames at it, trying to make it melt.

Erza sliced the other monster up. She looked at the snow that used to be a monster as if doubting the fact that it was dead

Natsu had also managed to destroy his monster and looked back at us.

In that moment, five more rose up around Erza and collapsed, encasing her in snow.

Her scream pierced the air. Seconds later, all was silent.

Gray ran, faster than he had ever before, with Natsu and Lucy following close behind. He quickly destroyed the snow around her. The bits of snow fell to the ground in slow motion, as if in a dream. There was no sign of the red haired mage.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy approached Gray with shocked expressions.

"Erza!" Gray screamed into the sky.

**A/N: Cliffhanger...Wonder what happens next. :D**

**Be sure to review, and I'll write the next chapter quicker!**


	2. Rescue Mission

**A/N: Second chapter! Rescue Erza time!**

We have to find her", Gray stood up, composing himself.

"Aye", answered Happy.

"But we don't know where she is. These mountains are enormous. And we can't out rule the fact that that she might not even be in the mountains!" Lucy worried, her voice rising with every word.

"Logically, there's no way she can just disappear. Natsu, can you track her?" Gray asked.

Natsu was already sniffing the ground. "After this spot her scent just disappears." He stood on the spot where Erza vanished.

"Disappeared without a trace. Hmm...", Gray spoke out loud to himself. "I've got it!" He exclaimed.

Lucy sighed. "Gray, your clothes."

"Gah!" Gray looked down in surprise and continued. "Like I was saying, the only way that could happen is if there was some sort of underground passage."

"And why should we listen to you?" Natsu muttered.

"Because I'm the one with a plan, flame head", Gray retorted.

"I would hardly call that a plan, ice face", Natsu glared at him.

"Will you two please shut up?" Lucy yelled. "We're trying to find Erza here. Anyway, I'll summon Virgo."

"Hurry up", Natsu grumbled.

"Open, gate of the maiden Virgo."

"Yes, princess?" Virgo looked at Lucy.

"Virgo, can you slowly tunnel down on that spot?" Lucy points to the place where Erza disappeared.

"Yes", she replied.

"Natsu, you should go with her. Call us down if you catch a scent", said Gray.

"Sure." Natsu and Happy dived into the slowly deepening hole.

A couple seconds later, Gray and Lucy heard Natsu's voice echo up to them. "I think I've found her scent."

Gray and Lucy exchanged a look filled with hope, and jumped down the hole.

They fell for a short while before they bumped into Natsu and Virgo. The dragon slayer was sniffing the ground and directing Virgo to go left. That was when he noticed Lucy and Gray behind him.

"There's something off about this place. I can feel it." Natsu turned to look at them.

"Apart from the fact that we're underground?" Gray deadpanned. He straightened up and looked deadly serious. "I know what you mean. It's like this is all a trap. But we have no other choice." At this he glared at the others as if challenging them to object. He turned around and stomped after Virgo.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, surprised. Gray didn't usually act like this.

"Well, we can't let them get too far ahead", Natsu said lightly, breaking into a run.

Lucy shrugged and followed Natsu. When they finally caught up to Gray, he and Virgo were standing next to a silver panel, inspecting it. Gray turned around and motioned for them to come forward. "I think I've found where they're keeping Erza."

He proceeded to explain that Virgo couldn't break through. They had to find some other way in.

Lucy nodded to Virgo and she vanished. "What now?"

"I'll get us in there", Natsu said confidently. "Fire Dragon-"

Gray knocked him over. "We can't call attention to ourselves. If they don't already know we're here, they'll certainly know then. Right, Lucy?"

Lucy was busy looking at the wall. "There are words here, but it's in a language I don't know."

Natsu stood up and came over. Igneel taught me this! It says, To... Open... Me... Give... Me... Pain... Hardship... Death. What does that mean?"

"Maybe you put blood on the door", Gray suggested. "Like in Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter isn't real life", Natsu reminded him. "Besides the fact that we're wizards", he relented, seeing the look on Gray's face.

"Like you've read the books, slanty eyes", Gray muttered back.

In the midst of their arguing, Lucy was trying to figure out the riddle. "Blood. Harry Potter... Hmm... The Chamber of Secrets? Yes! Words! I've got it!"

Gray and Natsu looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"I think you write the words Pain Hardship, and Death in blood on the wall", Lucy looked proud of herself.

"It's working!" Happy exclaimed.

The silver gate slowly slid open to reveal a man, clad entirely in white, smiling evilly. Looking at the shocked expressions on their faces, he spoke up. "Don't tell me you were expecting to sneak in here. Why do you think it was so easy to get here?"

"Easy?" Lucy whispered.

"Congratulations", he said as the ground encased them. "You get to become the first sacrifices for Erza and I." He looked angry for a second. "At least that's what she promised me all those years ago."

**By the way, that guy IS NOT JELLAL! (Or any of the Jellals) Another cliffhanger. This is fun.**

**Remember to Review!**


	3. Nathaniel

**A/N: So, yeah. This chapter is mostly NaLu. With Gray and Erza not in it as much. The next chapter will be the opposite. :D**

**Anyway, FIGHT SCENE!**

"Is that the best you can do? I can break out of here in no time!" Natsu yelled from inside their muddy prison.

"Stop it." Gray whispered. "We have to think of a plan first.

"Like what?" Natsu asked, interested.

"This'll turn into a game if cat and mouse. He'll keep capturing us, an well keep escaping. Well never get to Erza that way." Lucy said.

"So we'll split up. Gray will go after Erza, and well take this guy down." Natsu answered his own question.

"Not so fast. He'll notice I'm gone." Gray replied. "Wait, Lucy, can you use Gemini to turn into me?"

Lucy nodded, her eyes bright. She proceeded to summon that celestial spirit.

"Fire won't work very well if you need a distraction and an escape. It can't burn through this mud very fast." Natsu admitted.

Gray smiled slowly. "Mud has a lot of water in it. I'll freeze that water and crack the newly formed ice. After that, you create an enormous fire and step out with the others. He be distracted, and I'll run as fast as I can. Good plan?"

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Get ready... Now, Gray!" Natsu motioned for him to start.

The dirt and ice around them exploded, shards falling slowly like crystal snowflakes. A brilliant orange flame appeared amidst the ice. It was beautiful. As much as he wanted to, Gray couldn't turn back. This was his only chance.

He opened a door and ran down a corridor. After a while he stopped and sighed. He had no idea where Erza was. At times like this he needed Natsu's keen sense of smell.

"No." Gray spoke aloud. He didn't need anyone's help. He could figure this out on his own. 'Erza would never have gone willingly. He either carried her, or dragged her.' Gray knelt on the now woiden floor and skimmed his fingers over it, searching for skid marks.

After a couple seconds, he smiled, and took off in the same direction, pausing at every corner to feel the ground again. He would rescue Erza.

"How dare you kidnap Erza!" Natsu yelled. "Fire Dragon Claw!"

The villain in white smiled. "You cannot hope to defeat me with such puny attacks. Well, I can fight fire with fire." He directed a jet of fire straight at Natsu.

The dragon slayer quickly sucked up the fire while the man from Erza's past stared in shock.

"Now, while he's distracted." Lucy whispered to Gemini.

The celestial spirit(s) nodded and joined the battle. "Ice Make: Lance!" He charged at the enemy.

"Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized! Fire Dragon Blow!" Natsu yelled at about the same time.

Despite the double attack, their opponent thought quickly. He sent a powerful stream of water in Natsu's direction and grabbed Gemini. "Surrender, or your friend, I think his name was Gray? Or Gray will die."

It was Natsu's turn to be surprised. "How can you use different types of magic?"

"I have mastered the four elements, pus ice, which is basically water. Now is your last chance to give up." He pressed an ice blade against Gemini's throat. "How fitting is it to be killed by your own weapon."

Lucy brought out a key. "Close gate of Gemini, the twins!"

Realization came to the man's face. "Nathaniel cannot be outsmarted!"

Natsu knocked him down and put a foot on his chest. "Admit your defeat. Now, tell us where Erza is."

"I. Will. Not. Be. BEATEN!" With that last word, he threw Nastu off. "Because, unlike you, I have a backup plan."

Lucy intended to find out what that was. "Open gate of Gemini, the twins!"

Natsu saw at once what Lucy was trying to do. He had to distract Nathaniel. "Back up plan or not, we'll still defeat you, Nate. Can I call you Nate?"

"No." Nate growled.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack! Fire Dragon Talons!"

Nate brushed the fire away. "Your attacks have to be more powerful if-"

"He created a copy of himself to stay with Erza! Gray is in trouble!"

"Gray will have to take care of himself. We have to focus on this guy now." Natsu looked at Nate.

"He's going to use air!"

Nate smirked. "It first matter if you know what I'm going to do, you're still powerless to stop me." He shot a blast of wind at Natsu.

"Fire Dragon-" he sighed. It was no use. He couldn't even make a single spark appear in this much wind. 'Don't give up.' A small part of his brain said. 'Remember, use fire straight from your heart, and you cannot be defeated.' Natsu looked defiantly at Nate. 'If this doesn't work, you're on your own, Lucy.' He thought.

"Fire Dragon Blow!" Natsu yelled as loud as he could. He reached down into his heart and put everything into that last fire. His love for his friends, his loyalty to Fairy Tail, and his hatred of Nate. Natsu blew as hard as he could.

The fire did not affect Nate, but the sheer force of it drove him straight into the wall. Right before the villain passed out, he muttered three words. "I never lose", right before he lost for he first time in his life.

"You did it!" Lucy ran over to Natsu, who looked like he was about to collapse any second now. She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Lucy." Natsu said in her ear.

"W-why? I didn't do anything!" She exclaimed.

"You did everything." He leaned closer, until their lips met in a delicate but passionate kiss. After a little while he collapsed, hight there in her arms.

The villain stopped his pacing and looked at Erza, tied up with a special rope. He frowned. "After those puny mages disappear, you'll be my queen. Together we'll destroy anyone who gets in out way."

"No." Erza said firmly. "You were the first kind person I met after I escaped the Tower of Heaven. It's only natural that I would promise you anything."

"But still, a promise is a promise." He smiled evilly.

Gray put his hand on a doorknob. All the signs led him to believe that Erza was being kept in there, so why was he hesitating? 'Still, it might be a trap', he thought. 'Well it's now or never.'

**So, another cliffhanger. This is me enjoying driving all you people insane.**


	4. Knightwalker or Scarlet?

**A/N:** **Sorry about the late chapter. I had it written down on a piece of player for a REALLY LONG time, and just didn't get a chance to type it up. Plus, school.**

**Anyway, I'll try to update quicker from now on. :D**

**One more thing: I'll explain the title at the end.**

"Nate!" Erza screamed. Her voice echoed through the halls long after she had stopped.

Gray threw open the door and rushed inside. The sight astounded him. The same man in white (Gray assumed his name was Nate) was standing over Erza, the latter crumpled on the floor.

He didn't think. Gray rushed towards Erza, and checked her pulse. He sighed, "Only unconscious. But, still..."

Nate was watching him with a amused expression, but Gray was completely serious.

"You will pay for what you did to her", Gray said, fire in his eyes. "Ice Make: Lance." He charged at Nate.

The villain broke Gray's weapon, quickly and easily. "If that's the best you can do, you have absolutely no hope. Even your puny shield can not decent against this." Nate shot a stream of boiling hot water at the ice mage.

Gray stood, hands in front of him. The water had barely skimmed his fingertips when he froze it all to ice and shattered it. Smirking at the astonished look on Nate's face, Gray spoke. "I fought a water mage once. She was a lot better than you, I may add."

"I doubt that", Nate replied. "Four Elements, JOIN!" He shot something else at Gray.

"Ice Make: Shield!" He yelled, to no avail. The mixed elements burned straight through, and pushed Gray into the wall.

He stood up, gasping. "W- What was that?"

Nate walked over to him. "This would be a good time for you to give up."

"Never." Gray replied, fierce.

Nate looked at him, and at Erza, whose eyelids were fluttering. "Just promise me one thing, if Erza wants to go back, take her, by all means. But if she doesn't want to go to Fairy Tail, you won't take her by force."

"I promise. Because she _will _want to go back with us."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you."

Before Gray could think about what Nate had said, Erza sat up. In a second he was by her side.

Natsu sat up and looked at Lucy, who was blushing. 'Probably because of the kiss. Lisanna will be mad if she hears about this.' (Yay, rhyme!) 'This entire girl thing is hard', he thought. The dragon slayer shook his head to clear it. "We should ding Gray and Erza."

Lucy blushed harder. "Um... Can you track them?"

"Of course."

"She liiikes you", Happy whispered in his ear.

"Don't make me beat you up, too", Natsu threatened.

Erza looked bewildered. "Where am I? Who are you?"

Gray made her face him. "I'm Gray Fullbuster. You were captured by this guy here." He points at Nate.

"Gray... What are you doing here?" She asked, glaring.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. It was the same Erza. "Come on, let's go!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, let alone back to Fairy Tail", she said in a fierce voice.

Nate was smirking behind them.

Gray turned to face him very slowly. The ice mace attacked, quicker than Nate could process it. "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

That spell knocked the enemy to the ground. "How... How strong is Fairy Tail?" Nate wondered aloud.

Gray stood over him. "What did you do to Erza?"

Nate smiled. "Oh, that. I merely turned her memories of Fairy Tail... Bad, you might say."

At that moment, the door opened. Natsu and Lucy ran in, Happy flying behind.

"Gray! Are you okay?" Lucy yelled, rushing over. She saw Nate on the ground and her eyes widened. "You defeated him yourself?"

Natsu also stood, staring. 'How could Gray alone beat this guy. Even I needed Lucy's help.'

The celestial wizard had already moved on. "Let's get Erza and go back." She walked over to the said mage, who had been watching everything. Her eyes narrowed.

"No." Gray tried to stop Lucy, but it was too late.

Erza quickly requiped into her 'Heaven's Wheel' armor, and moved to strike the blond girl.

"Fire Dragon Claw!" Natsu yelled, the flames diverting Erza's attention.

"Stop!" Gray yelled.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Nate all turned to look at him.

Gray took Erza's hand and made her face him. "Erza, we are your friends. Fairy Tail would never desert you."

She wrenched her arm away. "How dare you talk about Fairy Tail in front of me." Swords appeared, more than Gray could count, all pointed at him.

"Gray... Don't make her mad." Happy said in a soft voice.

"Ice Make: Sword!" Gray dodged and fought, until the only blade that was left was in Erza's own hand.

He looked into her eyes. "Erza. Remember me."

"I do remember you. Gray Fullbuster", she spat.

"No. Remember us all, the way we are. Not some fake memories he implanted into your head", Gray insisted.

Erza paused, confused. "What was he talking about?"

Gray leaned closer. "Please Erza. I know the real you is in there somewhere." His voice dropped until it was practically a whisper.

"This is the real me", snapped Erza angrily.

"No it is not." Gray took her face in his hands. "Fight him Erza. I know you can do it."

Erza pulled back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about this." Gray slowly kissed Erza. They stayed that way, lips locked, for a few seconds. He pulled back. "I love you Erza. Please. You have to listen to me."

Erza's eyes cleared. "Gray?"

He smirked. "Hope you heard all that 'cause I'm not doing it again."

Erza pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."

Gray laughed jokingly. "The great Titania thanking someone? What has the world come to?"

"Shut up", Erza muttered.

They both noticed Natsu and Lucy at the same time.

"Hey, Slanty eyes, don't just sit around doing nothing. You could help, too."

Erza opened her mouth to speak when Lucy knocked her over with a hug. "You're back!" She lowered her voice. "What was that between you and Gray, anyway?"

Erza blushed, looking over at the said ice mage, who was currently shirtless.

"Nothing. Let's go now." Erza stood up.

"It most certainly wasn't nothing."

At that moment, Nate slowly climbed to his feet, interrupting the fight between Natsu and Gray. "I will not let you leave after all you have done."

"And what can you do to stop us?" Erza replied, walking over to the door. She threw it open and gasped.

The hallway was gone.

**A/N: oh look, another cliffhanger.**

**Anyway, if you haven't figured it out already, the title is whether Erza would be good or evil.**

**There will probably be just one more chapter for this, so I'm debating a sequel (when Nate attacks Fairy Tail)**

**What do YOU PEOPLE think?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
